The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to event triggered audio and/or video messaging recording and broadcast.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with at least one user through a communication connection or a system management action.
In current environments, audio messages may be recorded on a cellular phone and broadcast for an intended user on the intended user's cellular phone; however, in some cases a person may wish to leave a message (audio and/or video) for a remotely located intended recipient or a group of recipients, but may not have the ability to do so. In addition, current systems broadcast messages only based on a manual input. The following description provides alternative novel systems and methods for recording and broadcasting audio and/or video messages.